Abstract ? Administrative Core This Core Support Center Grant (P30) application requests continued support for an analytical and synthetic chemistry laboratory and administrative core infrastructure. The overall aim of the Administrative Core is to provide an administrative resource supporting the research core and to facilitate collaborative research in the drug abuse area. This includes assistance in study design and research proposals with an emphasis on advice for making optimal use of drug concentration or biomarker measures, including the services of a statistician, IRB submissions, assistance in data analysis and reporting, and other administrative needs common to research with human subjects. The Administrative Core will promote and maintain collaborations that utilize the analytical chemistry resources provided by the Research Support Core. This P30 supported resource enhances and extends research possibilities of investigators currently funded by NIH or other federal or nonfederal sources to further our understanding of human psychoactive drug use, abuse and addiction, its health consequences and its treatment.